mokkorifandomcom-20200214-history
Kazuya Kitagawa
' Kazuya Kitagawa' is the keyboard-playing half of electronic duo IKEBUKURO BREAKDOWN. Basic Stats Full Name: Kitagawa Kazuya (北川 和也) Aliases and Nicknames: Kaz, Kazu Gender: Male Species: Human Ethnicity: Japanese Age: 20s (three years younger than Kaoru) Birthdate: 2 June Air Blood Type: O Hometown: London, UK Languages: UK English, Japanese, Singaporean Mandarin, very little French Occupation: Keyboardist of Ikebukuro Breakdown Appearance HEIGHT: 5'10"/178cm WEIGHT: 140lb/63.5kg Body: Slim but really toned, thanks to practicing yoga and martial arts. Average shoulders, thin waist, small hips. Hair: Naturally black, but he dyes it most of the time. For the band's shows and photoshoots, he also wears wigs sometimes. He's quite fond of faux-blond. Eyes: Dark brown and ordinary Asian. He often wears heavy makeup for shows and shoots. When he doesn't, he usually goes out in public with sunglasses on instead. His eyebrows are tamed and thin, and sometimes he lightens them with makeup too, depending on his look. Skin: Light golden in tone, mostly free of flaws. He was lucky enough not to have any major skin problems as a teenager. Voice: Average male, fairly snobby sounding in English, but that's mostly due to his accent. Clothing: Eccentric, to say the least. Unlike Kaoru, his palette is usually more subdued, consisting of more black, but he has his days where he goes all out. Some days he's in a sensible outfit, and others, he's in clothes that make people double-take and stare. He has a thing for belts. Additional: His favorite feature: his hands, for good reason. They're elegant, and he takes good care of them for his playing. Personality Fairly mercurial, his personality changes depending on his mood. At one moment he's all jokes and smiles, and the next he's brooding and angry. He's talkative and sociable but still values his quiet time to recharge and think things over. It's all a matter of knowing these things about him and acting accordingly; if bothered while he wants solitude, he can get rather pissed off. He knows a lot of people but doesn't have a lot of actual friends, and likes it that way. He also likes teasing people he likes, which sometimes doesn't sit well with them and ends up driving them away, much to his irritation. He has trouble keeping his interest in one subject for long, but he's always had the fortune to stay interested in music, probably because it's one thing he's excelled at since his youth. Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Music, Piano, Fashion, Martial Arts, Cinema, Reading, Going Out, Traveling, Learning New Things Color: Black, Cherry Red, Gold, Green Food and Drink: Green Apple Flavored Anything, Cocktails, Cherry Coke, Mee Goreng, Curry, Bao, Boba, Pancakes Fragrance: Nautica Voyage Cigarette: Lambert & Butler Music: Dance, Synthpop, Futurepop, EBM Clothing: All over the place Underwear: Boxer Briefs Animal: Dinosaur, Greyhound Season: Summer Place: London Book: Anything Interesting Movie: Anything and Everything Subject: Music Sport: Martial Arts Lucky Number: 6 Sexual: Homosexual Other Likes: Belts, playing with Kaoru's nipples, cussing Dislikes: Annoying people who don't shut up, shitty jokes, drunk girls who hit on him, his dad Fears: Amounting to nothing, heights, lifts Disgusts: Bird shit, spitting, people who don't bathe, vomit, runny noses Traits Handedness: Right, though he does a few things with his left MBTI Personality: INFP IQ: 110 Political Views: Socialist Religion: Atheist Background Born in Singapore, the second child of a traveling Japanese couple who didn't last too long and separated a few years later. Kazuya's businessman father stayed settled in Singapore with Kazuya, while his mother took his older brother and moved to Paris. The two rarely saw each other while growing up due to the literal distance between them. When he was sixteen, Kazuya finally snapped concerning his overbearing father and decided to move out of Singapore to follow his mom and brother to Paris. He didn't stay long, however, deciding instead to make a life independently in London, a place he'd always wanted to live since visiting when he was seven. His brother Kaoru eventually moved to London with him, and the two started a band together. They're not doing that bad at it, either. Relationships Lovers * Kaoru Kitagawa: Maybe it was the distance in time and place, but Kazuya never really could get that brother-to-brother feeling with Kaoru. As such, it didn't take a whole lot of effort for their relationship to step into the taboo. Friends *He has them. Somewhere. Enemies *None Family *Mother: Lives in Paris. Kazuya and Kaoru keep in touch with her. *Father: An asshole who's only absorbed in his work and his new wife. He and Kazuya never got along and frequently got into bad fights. They are no longer in touch. *Kaoru Kitagawa: Brother. Housing *London: a pretty impressive flat in the Camden area. Clean lines, masculine colors, and open windows—just what Kazuya needs to relax and write music. Additional Info and Trivia Under Construction Roleplays/Stories *Popmundo Category:Sono's Characters Category:Gemini Category:Asian Category:Roleplay Category:Popmundo Category:Seme